How They All Met
by Demonicmom
Summary: This is a story about how the Doma boys met their girls. I added Kaiba in as one of the Doma boys. His girl comes in much later. The girls are my OC Characters. Ask before using. Rated M for injuries and partial nudity. Amelda Alister, Valon Varon, Raphael, Seto Kaiba, Dartz, The Great Leviathan. Airtos, Elma, Amy are my chara's.


Seto and the boys met the girls for the first time during a match. They are running through trying to get away from the area, as they are being chased. Airtos stops and turns around to try and fight them off so her sisters can get to safety. Raph seeing this leaves Alister's side and goes to help, calling upon his cursed deck he summons forth Guardian Airtos. Not realizing what was happening Airtos turns into the guardian with a cry of pain. After Raph deals with the ones chasing Airtos and her sisters, he puts away his deck. Turning he looks to where Airtos was standing and finds her with feathers in her sliver hair. Walking up to her he bends down to help her up, looking at the hand that appeared in front of her Airtos follows it up to see blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Lifting her hand, she places it within his much larger ones. Gently pulling her up he rests his other hand on her side, she looks up at him once again and steps away. Bowing she turns to run but is stopped when he touches her hand bringing her to face him once again. She looks up showing him her pure golden gaze

"Ano, please let me go. I don't have anything to pay you with." She said trying to pull away. Her gaze flicking over her shoulder to look for her sisters.

"Did I say anything about paying me?" he asked looking her over for any injuries.

"Then what is it that you would like?" she asked back still trying to run to her sisters.

"Alister! Valon! Go and bring those two girls over here." Raphael yelled at his brothers.

"What!? What are you going to do with us?" Airtos asked now visibly shaking in fright.

"Making sure you three are ok, and to ask who you are trying to hide from." He said looking at her hair and gently touching a feather. "I don't recall you having feathers in your hair when I walked over." 

"Feathers? I didn't." she replied bringing some hair over her shoulder her eyes going wide at the unexplainable site. "How? When?"

"Airtos! Airtos!" came her sister's voices as they were running back to her one of them carrying a book bag along with a duffle.

"Amy, Elma you're ok. Thank the Kami," she turns to look a Raph and his brothers "And thank you." She said softly.

"Your welcome." He said looking over his shoulder to see Seto walking towards them a dark promising smile upon his lips. 

"Raph, this is for Dartz." Seto said handing him a small stack of cards. Turning he sees the girls and raises a brow at the three males. "Am I missing something here?" he asked

"They were just going to tell us who they were running from, would you like to stay and listen Kaiba?" Alister asked while eye balling the red haired female trying to figure out why she was so familiar to him.

"We were, mate?" Amy asked her gaze narrowed on the four males, and blinks upon seeing one of them go pale.

"Where are you from, mate?" the brown haired one asked her.

"Australia, why do you ask? Going to send me back?" she snapped out at him.

"No, mate. But you do look familiar, like a girl I knew in the orphanage." He said walking up to her and lifting her chin a bit more.

"I was also in an orphanage; it doesn't mean anything." She said her eyes gleaming with unleashed tears. "I had lost my best friend, I haven't found him and I don't think I ever will." She turned away into her sister's arms.

"What is your name, mate?" Valon asked his own blue eyes questioning but his mind fighting the thought that she could be his friend from oh so long ago.

"Amy Tsurgi." She said looking up at him her heart going a million miles a minute in her chest. "And yours?"

"Valon Varon." He said watching he face.

"V-Valon? NO! I was told you were dead, but I was still looking something telling me that you wouldn't die so easily." She cried pushing from her sister's arms and walking away tears silently falling down her face. He looks at Raph then follows Amy to show her he is truly alive and well.

Raph looks at Seto and Alister blinking slowly. "Well that was interesting." Raph said

Elma looks at Alister and crosses her arms under her chest and glares at him. "What?" she snapped.

He smirks and flips his hair causing Elma to roll her eyes at him. Narrowing his gaze at her he takes off his sun glasses which causes her to pause upon seeing he eyes. "I know those eyes…or knew those eyes." She said walking up to him and looking deep within their depths.

"A young man I used to play with back in my home town looked just like you." She said with a tilt of her head into the light which made the color of her own eyes visible to him as well.

"Amaleda Alister." He said flipping his hair once again as her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"No, you can't be him. He was killed by Gozoboro Kaiba." She said with a humorless laugh the pain reflected in her forest green orbs. "But for the sake of this. My name is Elma Dagger, younger sister to Derik Dagger." She said.

"I know who you are." Alister said putting his sunglasses in his long leather over coat. "You used to follow me when I was at your house hanging with your brother. You used to watch mine as well." He said lifting a hand and touching her cheek wiping the tears away.

"Then it will pain you to know that they are all dead." She said walking away unknowingly towards where Seto had dueled.

"Elma!" he shouted jogging after her and crushing her to his chest his arms wrapped around her tightly. Elma looks up at him as the memories and pain from the past wash over her trying to pull her under an ocean of sorrow. Crying out she hits him repeatedly, but all he does is hold her.

Airtos looks shocked at seeing her sister's first loves in the flesh and she laughs softly to herself, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she scanned the area for more of the men. Bringing her gaze back to the two of the biggest males she has ever seen in front of her she sighs softly.

"You wish to know who we were running from?" she asked with a sigh

"Yes, we do. Will they tell them or do I need to call them over?" Raph asked

"It might be better to have them over here, my sisters don't seem to be too keen on talking at the moment." Airtos said looking at the ground. "But is there someplace a little more private? I don't really want to say anything out here in the open." She said lifting her gaze up to look around once more her gaze narrowing on the trees behind the guys. Gasping she grabs her bags and whistles to her sister's fear finding a home on her face once again.

"If you have a place it would be wise to go there now. More of them are here." She said running towards Amy, while running she pulls a wicked looking blade. Elma cries out and runs to catch up with Airtos her long red hair dancing in the wind that picked up all of a sudden. Seto looks at Raph and signals that he is to go after them and he will take care of the people after the girls. Raph runs after Airtos while running Valon and Alister fall in with him as they catch up to the girls.

"This way, you can ride on our bikes with us." Raph said as the guys jump on their bikes. The girls climb on behind them and wrap their arms around the guy's waists. Gunning their engines, they take off knowing Seto will show up shortly, zipping through streets they go to their 'headquarters' knowing Dartz will be pissed off about this. Whipping into their parking garage they shut off the bikes and watch the door for their fourth member. Hearing an engine, they watch closely and give a relieved sigh when Seto peels in and shuts the garage.

"You six owe me." He said his accent thick and somewhat menacing, as he makes his way into the Manor.

The girls get off the bikes and look around taking in everything. The guys get off and watch the girls trying to gauge their reactions. Alister walks up to Elma and looks down at her, Elma turns and looks up at him her green gaze guarded. Valon walks up to Amy and touches her shoulder gently, Amy squeaks and jumps grabbing his wrist and twisting around pinning it behind his back before she realizes who it is. Letting his arm go she looks away, unsure if she wanted to look into his eyes. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and breathing in her scent.

Airtos looks up at Raph and bites her lip before signaling that he should lead the way into the manor. Nodding he leads them into the manor and straight towards the living room.

"Take a seat, I am sure Kaiba will be…. sitting down already." Raph said rubbing the back of his head.

Seto looks up at Raph and then at the spot on the wall where the cards need to go before looking at the others in the room. Growling he stands up and holds his hand out to Raph, placing the cards in Seto's hand he watches as he walks over and puts them where Dartz will get them later. Turning around Seto walks back to his chair and sits, arms crossing over his chest he levels an artic glare on everyone in the room waiting for the reason. Airtos clears her throat nervously and sits lightly on the edge of a chair and watches her sister's do the same. The guys lean against the chairs the girls are sitting in, taking a deep breath Airtos looks at everyone.

"First off my name is Airtos Celestial. My…sorry our father is the one after us. Those men are his." She said softly her voice colored with shame.

"Why is your father trying to kill you?" Raph asked

Airtos gives a sardonic laugh. "I am not what he wanted for a child. He said I am a disgrace to the Celestial name. I learned everything he had to teach me but it still wasn't enough. When I refused to do something he threatened to have Amy and Elma killed. After he told me that I ran to my room and packed what I could carry, I ran to their rooms and told them what he said and they did the same thing. My mother saw us and asked me what we were doing. I told her what my father said and she said then do it. I asked her if she would stand with us against father and tell him that it was wrong, but she said that she couldn't go against her husband as it would make her a bad wife and dishonor the family name." she said wrapping her arms around herself and not realizing it the other two did the same as if trying to protect themselves from the world around them.

Seto blinks and shakes his head and sighs knowing that Dartz was going to have a hay day with this.

"Damn." Raph said not sure what there was that he could say.

"Kriky." Valon said

"Good god." Alister said and wraps his arms around Elma wishing to protect her.

"Not only that, he was abusive as well." Elma said softly touching one of the most recent marks he left on her. Seto stands up hearing that and walks towards her his hand out, signaling that he wished to see the injury. Looking up at him Elma shakes and pulls her shirt up and turns to show him her back. Once she was turned around and the injury revealed Seto himself hissed in pain upon see what looks like whip marks upon her back and trailing around her right side. The marks inflamed and red, Alister gently touches her back and pulls his hand back as if burned. The marks were also infected which would explain her out of normal attitude. Dartz walks in and stops in his tracks looking at the new people in his living room and then at the exposed back of one of the girls.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dartz asked causing the girls to jump and the guys minus Seto to ball their fists before seeing who it was and uncurling them. 

Seto sits down and looks at Raph as if to say this was your brilliant idea, now you deal with it. Raph looks at Dartz and sighs softly, walking up to him he whispers in his ear what all Airtos and Elma said before stepping back.

"Ah I see…. I will have to talk with Leviathan to see what should be done. But as of right now they are your responsibility and if one of them messes up you will be punished and not them." He said, "Now introduce me to your charges, my sons."

Raph walks back to Airtos and helps her up. "Father, this is Airtos Celestial." Raph said gently nudging Airtos closer to Dartz.

"Hello, Dartz-sama." She said with a bow.

Alister helps Elma put her shirt to rights before helping her stand up. "Father, this is Elma Dagger." He said bringing her closer to his father.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dartz-sama." She said with a stiff bow.

Amy stands up and takes a few steps toward him and bows. "My name is Amy Tsurgi." She said not sure if she really wanted to talk to Valon at the moment.

"I see, well it is a pleasure to meet you all as well. I am sure. I will talk to Leviathan and see what she thinks you three can do, as no one here gets a free ride." He said turning on his heel and walking out.

Airtos blinks and looks up at Raph confusion written on her face. Seeing the look Seto stands up and walks towards everyone. "The four of us work for him, so I have a feeling the three of you will as well." He said before walking away knowing they will have questions and it would be better for the others to tell them.

"Work for him?" Amy asked looking over at Valon a brow raised.

"Ah, yes…. we collect souls for him." He said rubbing the back of his head praying that came out right.

"You collect souls for him?" Amy asked her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes, he is trying to resurrect the Great Leviathan." Raph said looking away.

Elma looks at the three of them trying to process what was being said. "Wait, you are the reason why people are vanishing?" she asked them softly.

Flinching they nod, hearing it put that way it was kind of terrible of them.

Airtos gives a humorless laugh and walks towards the window. "Maybe you should go after our father." She said her voice void of everything.

Raph walks over to her and gently places his hands on her shoulders letting her know that he would be there should she need anything. Sighing softly, she leans into him for some reason she felt that he was safe and wouldn't hurt her. Amy and Elma watch their older sister concern written in their faces, Valon walks up to Amy and touches her shoulder gently. Sighing she also leans into him, not knowing when today became one of the most exhausting days of her life. Elma looks up at Alister worry within the forest depths for all of their safety.

"You must be tired. We will show you where you can sleep." Alister said softly. "We will need to take care of your injuries before you get sick."

"Ok, do what you have to." Elma said softly reaching to grab her bag and blinks when it vanishes, looking up she sees Alister with it on his shoulder. "Thank you." She said

Raph grabs the bags for Airtos and leads her towards the rooms wondering where he should put her. Looking down at her he makes his mind up and will put her in his room so he could keep an eye on her.

"You will stay in my room, that way if something happens I will be there." He said opening his door and gently nudging her in.

Alister and Valon nod at Raph's idea. "You will need to stay close since we have to take care of your back." He said to Elma while opening his bedroom door and leading her inside.

Valon looks at Amy while opening his bedroom door. "This is my room, mate. Like with my brothers I want you to be safe." He said.

Amy looks up at him and nods her golden head. "Of course." She said softly ashamed with herself for the way she reacted. "I am sorry; I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did." She whispered.

"You were more than within your rights to yell at me like that, Amy. I appear out of thin air after all these years." He said walking up to her and crushing her to his chest breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "You still use the same shampoo?" he asked softly.

Laughing she nods and wraps her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. "You grew quiet tall. I haven't changed overly much over the years." She said looking up at him.

"No, but I will never let you leave my side again." He said walking her to the bed. "Get some sleep, you need it." He said.

"Ah, may I change first and take off my daggers?" she asked a blush covering her face.

"Oh, sorry mate. Of course I will step out so you can change." He replied turning red as Alister's hair.

Walking out he waited for her to change and leans against the wall and smirks seeing Raph walk out and do the same. "I have a feeling Alister will be helping the one with him." He said with a chuckle.

"Hmm, more than likely those are some wicked injuries." Raph said looking towards his door.

Airtos opens the door revealing her in her oversized t-shirt and shorts leaving her long toned legs bare.

"Thank you, Raphael-sama." She said softly looking at the ground, her hair settling around her shoulders like a shower of silver. Blinking he clears his throat and smiles at her.

"You are welcome. Allow me to change and I will be right back." He said quietly.

"Of course." She said as she stepped out of the room her tiny bare feet making no sound as she moves to stand by the wall.

Amy opens Valon's door also revealing her very oversized shirt and shorts, her legs well-muscled and tanned. "Thank you, Valon. I will let you change now." She said as she moved to stand next to her older sister. Nodding Valon walks in and changes quickly and hears Raph leave his room, finishing he opens his door once again smirking at the red tint to the girls faces when he sees Raph wearing only sleep pants. Walking out he walks over to Alister's door and knocks gently.

"Alister, is everything ok in there?" he asked knowing that Amy and Airtos might be tempted to break the door down.

Alister opens the door wearing his sleep pants already. "Yea, she needed help so she didn't cause any more damage to her injuries. Not sure what the hell we are going to do, they are infected and she whimpers every time I gently touch them." He said looking over his shoulder to Elma who was kneeling on the bed her back to everyone and her hair hanging over her right shoulder.

Airtos walks forward and looks at Alister. "I will help but she will need to be restrained and it will take more than Amy and I do to it. It might take all three of you." She said her heart breaking for Elma.

"Do want you have to Airtos, I am used to the pain from the whip he used." Elma said looking over her shoulder at them.

Biting her lip Airtos nods and walks into Raph's room and grabs their first aid kit and returns to Alister's room. Walking in she told them to hold her feet, arms and hips down, rolling up a wash cloth she put it in Elma's mouth knowing this was going to hurt like hell. Watching as the guys gently held her down she put on some gloves and then places towels around Elma's torso tucking them against her so she didn't get anything on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a scalpel and slowly cut along one of the marks from the whip, flinching when Elma cried out she quickly and efficiently cleaned it before putting some herbs on it. Moving to the rest she did the same crying by the time she was done, looking at Elma she realized she has long since passed out from the pain. Placing the last piece of gauze on her back and taping it down she stepped back shaking. Amy seeing that Airtos was about to lose it took over and cleaned everything up, disposing of the bloodied clothe and other items. Gently taking the washcloth from Elma's mouth she used a different one and cleaned her face of sweat and tears.

Looking at the guys she nods letting them know that they can let her go. "She is going to sleep for a while, the herbs Airtos put on her back will dull the pain and make her sleep to heal." She said watching Raph walk to Airtos and pull her in his arms. "I would recommend taking her out, she doesn't like hurting others to help them. She is going to freak out in a few moments."

Nodding Raph picks Airtos up and walks to his room and closes the door. Once the door closed they could hear her freaking out. Amy sighs softly and packs up the first aid bag, jumping slightly when Valon touches her shoulder she looks at him her eyes wide.

"Sorry, you startled me." She said checking on Elma once again before leaving some aspirin for her later. Nodding at Alister Amy walks out with Valon.

"You aren't freaking out." He stated

Laughing softly, she shakes her head. "No, I started school last fall to be a doctor so I am used to doing things like that. Besides I remember patching you up often, for defending my honor."

Seto walks out of his room and stops waiting for Valon and Amy to pass before he continued on his way. "Valon, you might want to see if they are hungry." He said.

"Oh shit. I didn't think of that. Are you hungry?" he replied looking at Amy.

"No, after doing that I am the farthest thing from hungry as you can get." She said, "But thank you for asking, but sleep does sound good."

Nodding he leads her to the room and closes the door behind them and watches her put the bag down and turns to look at him. Walking up to her he leads her to the bed against the wall, "Pick your side, mate." He said

Blushing she takes the spot against the wall and curls up falling asleep rather quickly. He crawls into bed and pulls her into his arms holding her close as he too falls asleep.

Raph places Airtos on the bed and holds her as she cried, shaking feeling terrible for hurting her sister. Running his hands over her back he whispers softly in her ear. Hiccupping softly, she falls asleep tears still streaming down her face, he crawls into bed and holds her close still rubbing little circles on her back.

Meanwhile….

Dartz walks into his secret room and looks at the physical body of Leviathan, walking up to her he places his hand on hers which is resting across her chest.

"Leviathan, the boys brought home three young women and I am unsure what to do with them." He said seeking guidance.

"Dartz my love, let the girls be here with them but tell them that they can stay as long as they continue to do as they are told. And as for the girls have them help gather souls, give them the seal." She said her voice soft gracing his ears like silk over skin.

"You wish for them to work with the boys?" he asked surprised but can see the reasoning behind what she said.

"Yes, that way I am there with you faster. And if they refuse they will be sent away." She said.

"Of course, my love." He said. "I will tell them in the morning."

THE NEXT DAY….

Amy awoke the next morning half draped across Valon's chest, her head resting over his heart. One of her arms thrown over his hips and a leg resting in between his thighs. Blinking she groans softly and snuggles into him further. She sighs when his arms wrapped around her tiny body.

"G'day, mate." She whispered to him her voice husky from sleep.

"G'day." He replied back his face buried in her hair.

"I will need to check on Elma soon." She looks up at him her almost white eyes shimmering in the light. "This was the worst he had ever beaten her. She will take a long time to heal."

"Of course. Why would be beat her?" He replied rubbing her back in circles.

"He beat all of us. But went after Elma more because he said her red hair made her evil. So he tried to beat the evil out of her." She said with a sigh. "Airtos has scars over her body from him beating her or training when he used real blades and she couldn't."

"He should be put in jail, and the key thrown away." Sitting up and pulling her into his lap and holding her tight. "I won't let anything happen to you again. Ever."

"I know you won't, Valon. I missed you." She whispered in his neck as she turned into him her hand in a fist resting on his chest.

"I have missed you as well, Amy." Valon held her closer burying his nose in her hair. Looking towards the door he raises a brow. Sitting her up he climbs out of bed and walks towards the door. Opening it he is greeted with Kaiba, Dartz, Alister and Raph standing in the hallway.

"Morning, fellas." Valon groused, "What are you doing standing outside my door this early in the morning?" 

"Morning Valon. Dartz wants to talk to us." Raph said leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yea, I get that. But in the hallway, really?" Valon groaned closing the door behind himself after smiling at Amy.

"Yes, my son. Now Leviathan said that she wants the girls to work with you three. Train them and if they pass the training give them the seal. If they don't and refuse, they have to leave." Dartz said his arms also crossed over his chest. "Those are the conditions take them or leave them. The choice is yours."

"Elma won't be able to do much until her back is fully healed, Father." Alister pointed out while looking over his shoulder checking on said young woman.

Sighing Dartz pinches the bridge of his nose. "Let me see her and I will see what I can do to help her." He waves Alister ahead of him.

Alister walks into his room and pulls the sheet down from Elma's back revealing the bandages covering her whole back and over her left shoulder and along the right side under her breast. "What caused this?" Dartz asked.

"Her father Tryce Celestial." Alister said touches Elma's forehead making sure she didn't have a fever. Hearing someone in the doorway he looks and sees Amy. "Morning." He greeted.

"G'day. I can take them off if you want to see them." Amy said looking at both of them her arms crossed under her chest.

"Yes, I would like to see them." Dartz said waving her towards Elma. Amy walks towards her sister but comes to a stop before Dartz and looks up at him. "You may be the big man here, but I WILL NOT bow to anyone I don't want to." Amy said her ice blue eyes serious.

Chuckling darkly Dartz looks at Amy. "Child if you wish to stay here, you will do as your told."

"We shall see, old man." Amy smirks darkly the earth under her rumbling. Turning towards Elma she gently removes the bandages and hisses softly. "Oh, Elma." She whispered softly tears gather in her eyes. "She is going to scar badly."

Dartz steps forward and blinks seeing Elma's back. "What caused this much damage?" His voice surprisingly full of anger.

"A whip, twice weekly." Amy whispered touching Elma's head gently. "He beat her more because of her hair. Said red hair was a sign of evil and he would beat the evil out of her."

"Hm, it seems your father needs to have his head checked." Dartz said gently placing his hand on Elma's back. "They were infected but she still has the fever from it. Do you have things for that?"

"Aye, I do. What type of doctor in training would I be if I didn't have things like that?" Amy said standing up to her 5 foot even height and glares at Dartz.

"For someone so tiny, you do seem to have a rather large attitude." Dartz said drolly looking over at her.

"Don't push it mate, I am far from being in the mood to switch bitchy banter back and forth." Amy snapped her arms crossing under her chest once again.

Dartz laughs and nods once. "Dangerously honest, I don't think I have had the pleasure of that for some time."

"Well then get used to it fossil fuel." Amy wrinkled her nose at him.

Groaning softly Elma shifts on the bed and shakes her head to clear the fuzzy feeling. Shifting slightly, she sits on her knees an arm wrapped around her chest so no one got a peek. Looking up she looks at everyone in the room her eyes slightly glossed over from the fever. "Where am I?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"Butterfly-chan we are safe. That is all you need to know right now." Amy said kneeling in front of Elma. Picking up the Advil she placed it in Elma's hand along with a glass of water. "Take this, it will help with the pain and your fever. Airtos and I took care of your back last night."

"Thank you, Crystal-chan." Elma said taking the medicine and drinking the water. "Can I please have a tank top or something?"

Blushing Alister hands her a baggy t-shirt and sits next to her running his hand through her hair. "What do you remember, Elma?" He asked.

"The last thing I remember is sitting in a living room looking at him." Elma said nodding to Dartz. "Gomen, I can't remember your name."

"Call me Dartz child. Maybe if you and your sister's get used to me enough, you can call me father." Dartz said holding out an elegant hand to her.

Putting the shirt on quickly she placed her hand in his with a tentative smile. "Please tell me what it is you are doing right now. I remember some of last night, but I would rather hear it from the one that is having it done." Elma said her forest gaze locked on his.

"Hm, you are quick to ask. Very well. I own and run the corporation Paradius. Valon, Raphael, Alister and Kaiba work for me." Dartz said.

"Nice try old man. Now what about the reason for the cover of your Paradius? What is Leviathan? Why are you taking souls from Duelists? And how the hell did you get these four to work for you?" Elma asked her gaze now emerald fires of irritation and suspicion. Standing up she pulls her hand from his and looks around at the guys her brows raised.

Alister looks at Elma and flinches slightly seeing the suspicion in her gaze. "Leviathan is the Great Leviathan guardian of the lost city of Atlantis, of which Dartz is king." He said looking at her praying she believed him.

"We are taking souls because that is the only way to revive 'er" Valon said looking at Amy and sighs also seeing the suspicion in her ice colored gaze.

"He saved us and gave us a purpose in life. Kaiba's and Alister's brothers are missing and Dartz is working to find them. Valon was saved from spending his life in jail and I was rescued from an island I was stranded on." Raph said not realizing Airtos was in the doorway.

"Paradius isn't a cover for anything, he does run it company. But the four of us are in charge of helping with Lady Leviathan." Seto said stiffening when he feels eyes bore into the back of his head. Shifting his gaze, he looks at Raph and noticed he is the same way.

"So you are saying that you are working for someone that is killing people to raise his guardian to a long lost civilization. With a corporation backing it all and he is just helping the four of you out of the kindness of his shriveled heart." Airtos summed up from the doorway her arms crossed under her chest and her gold eyes guarded.

Amy and Elma go to stand beside their older sister their gazes also guarded almost as if they are waiting to be betrayed by them.

Dartz sighs softly and looks at the guys. "We will take them to leviathan. That might help them realize what we are doing. Care to escort them to her?"

The guys walk towards the girls and pause when they hear a blade leave it sheath. Looking at the girls they see Airtos standing in front of her sister's with a short sword in her hands. Raph raises his hand to show her that they are unarmed. "We just want to show you, please we are not armed at all." Raph said softly watching Airtos while trying to figure out where she had the blade in the first place.

Airtos flicks her gaze to Amy and Elma to see what they thought. Amy nods slightly knowing Valon wouldn't hurt her, but not sure about the other three. Elma chews her lip but nods trusting Alister not to hurt her. Airtos looks at the men before her as she chews on her lip making the scar visible, sighing softly she lowers the sword. Stepping back, she picked up the sheath and places the blade back within, she then tosses it to Raph and wraps her arms around herself. "Don't make me regret this." She whispered softly.


End file.
